Sueño
by Nama Saya Putri
Summary: Sepenggal mimpi, pertemuan keduanya, serta seulas senyum tipis. ―UlquiHime, diambil dari bagian Winter War.


Disclaimer : Tite Kubo is original author of Bleach. Not else.

A/N : Hello! Nagisa's here! Ini fanfic pertama Nagisa di fandom ini. Mohon bantuannya! Oh ya, maaf kalau terjadi kesalahan yang banyak :( Saya jarang baca Bleach, soalnya. Itupun komiknya minjem dari sepupu sama temen -_-

Warning : OOC *mungkin*, semi-canon *kayaknya-_-*

~oOo~

Orihime berjalan melewati sebuah lorong tanpa cahaya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha menangkap seberkas cahaya. Retinanya nampak membesar, sepertinya. Hak sepatunya bersentuhan dengan lantai yang sekarang dipijaknya. Menciptakan segelintir nada yang sinkron dan beraturan. Tangannya mencengkeram jubahnya erat. Keringat mengucur turun dari pelipisnya, nafasnya menderu tidak keruan, dan tatapan mata seperti melihat kunang-kunang, saking gelapnya.

Orihime berjalan tanpa henti mencari sumber cahaya yang ada di lorong itu. Dan sampai sekarang ia tak dapat menemukannya. "Oh, Tuhan. Aku di mana?" gumamnya. Suaranya tidak menggema, membuatnya heran. Ia sebenarnya ada di mana? Tapi ia tahu, intuisinya mengatakan bahwa ia harus tetap berjalan, kemanapun itu.

Tiba-tiba, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan sapuan angin yang lembut menyapu wajahnya. Ia menutup matanya dan sekarang ia menemukan dirinya tengah berada di sebuah padang bunga yang belum pernah ia kenal sebelumnya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap pelan, penyesuaian matanya belum sempurna. Silau.

Dan kini, sebelum penglihatannya berhasil menyesuaikan dengan keadaan sesosok tubuh sudah berada di depannya. Semilir angin berhembus, membuat jubah kedua orang itu terkibar sedikit.

"Ulquiorra?" panggil Orihime, dengan nada ragu-ragu.

Sosok tubuh di hadapannya hanya diam, membiarkan angin menampar keras wajahnya. Orihime menghampirinya pelan, menginjak rumput-rumput itu hingga gepeng dan tak berbentuk lagi. Maafkan aku, rumput!, katanya dalam hati.

Tangannya mengepal di depan dadanya dan wajahnya menatap lekat-lekat laki-laki di depannya.

Ia memajukan tangannya, hendak menggapai wajah sang laki-laki, tapi sebuah sinar betul-betul menyilaukan matanya dan berasal dari sampingnya. Membuatnya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya hingga ia merasa pandangannya gelap kembali.

~oOo~

Orihime bangun dari tidurnya sambil memegang kepalanya yang pening. Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia bungkam. Sinar matahari muncul dari sela-sela jendela kamarnya. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya lalu mendaratkan kedua telapak kakinya di lantai dan ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan anggun, ia berjalan menghampiri jendela kamarnya. Ia mendongak dan melihat langit Hueco Mundo saat itu yang sedang cerah-cerahnya.

Ia bernafas dan wajahnya nampak berpikir. Sudah beberapa malam ini ia memimpikan dirinya 'tersesat' di sebuah lorong tanpa ujung dan gelap. Tapi pasti berakhir dengan pertemuannya dengan Ulquiorra yang dingin tanpa ekspresi, tanpa suara.

"Onna" panggil seseorang dari belakang. Orihime terlonjak kaget dan langsung berteriak.

"HEI! SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU DATANG KE SINI?" tanya Orihime sambil lompat-lompat tidak jelas. "Aku bertanggung jawab mengurusmu, Onna" kata Orihime dingin. "Tidak ada salahnya, bukan? Kau kan peliharaanku."

"Berisik!" kata Orihime sambil melempar sebuah guci yang ada di dekatnya dan dilemparkannya ke arah pintu yang saat itu juga langsung berdebam, ditutup oleh Ulquiorra.

"Hhh..."desah Orihime dan ia berbalik lagi memandangi langit Hueco Mundo dari jendelanya lagi.

Pagi ini, ia buka dengan lamunannya lagi setelah ia nbermimpi buruk dalam tidurnya semalam.

~oOo~

Tangan Orihime hampir menggapai tangan Ulquiorra, tapi tubuhnya telah menjadi serpihan yang disapu oleh angin. Tatapan nanar dari wajah sang dewi terlihat jelas saat ia melihat sang 'pengurus'-nya telah menjadi serpihan tak berarti yang disapu angin setelah Winter War usai.

Ia...tidak ada lagi.

Kenyataan yang miris, mengingat baru beberapa detik yang lalu mereka saling meminta maaf dan hampir berjabat tangan. Tapi sosok pelindungnya kini hanya tinggal kenangan. Terdengar lawas, tapi itulah yang terjadi.

Orihime hanya dapat menyaksikan kepergian Ulquiorra dengan ucapan dalam hati yang terdengar sangat miris.

"Selamat jalan, Ulquiorra."

~oOo~

Ia kembali seperti sedia kala.

Nampak ceria, selalu tertawa tanpa beban, dan selalu dekat dengan Kurosaki.

Ya oke, dia masih menyukai Kurosaki dan hal tersebut tidak dapat ditolaknya. Memang sudah dari lahir, mungkin?

Ah, perduli apa masalah dari lahir?

Kadang dia cemburu juga dengan Rukia, sang shinigami yang masih berurusan dengan Kurosaki.

Intinya, Orihime masih menyimpan rasa yang tak terbalaskan oleh Ichigo.

Tetapi, dalam memori Orihime, sekuat apapun ia berusaha untuk menguburnya, tidak akan pernah sekalipun ia melupakan sosok itu. Sosok bermata emerald itu. Sosok berwatak dingin itu, yang selalu mengangetkannya kala ia 'bergabung' bersama Espada.

Ulquiorra. Schiffer.

Ia masih membayangkannya dan Orihime sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia selalu memikirkannya. Apakah mungkin karena...ia mencintainya?

Orihime tidak tahu.

Dan akhirnya ia mengetahuinya lagi lewat mimpinya pada suatu malam.

~oOo~

.Tap.

Orihime berjalan lagi di dalam lorong gelap itu. Kali ini, ia berjalan tanpa ada keraguan. Langkahnya lebih sinkron dan lebih berirama. Dan secercah cahaya telah bersinar di ujung lorong tersebut, membuat Orihime tersenyum karena telah berhasil menemukan cahaya.

Dan kali ini ia langsung bertemu dengan sosok yang selama ini menghantui pikirannya. Wajahnya sama, dingin. Mata emeraldnya sayu saat menatap mata Orihime. Orihime langsung menggapai wajahnya dan langsung menyentuhnya. Orihime merasakan dingin menjalari jari-jari dan buku-buku tangannya.

"Ulquiorra!" teriak Orihime dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan ada respon, tapi Orihime masih memeluknya juga.

"Lepaskan aku, Onna."

Orihime menggeleng manja. Bibirnya maju dan hidungnya mengendus bau jubah Ulquiorra.

"Lepaskan aku-" kata Ulquiorra sambil melepaskan kedua tangan Orihime yang melingkari tubuhnya.

"Hei! Mengapa?" kata Orihime, heran.

"Tidak. Aku bukan Ulquiorra yang kau kenal. Aku sudah tidak ada. Ini pertemuan terakhir kita."

"Tapi-"

"Selamat tinggal."

Ulquiorra pun menghilang, meninggalkan Orihime sendirian lagi. Suara angin yang berhembus, berseliweran di telinga Orihime. Ia mengingat pertemuan terakhirnya tadi.

Dan tunggu dulu. Ia melihat Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis, tadi. Ia tidak tahu apakah hanya ilusi semata atau memang terjadi.

Dan ia pun sudah menghilang lagi.

~oOo~

Kini ia telah bangun lagi. Mimpi itu menjelaskan semuanya.

Ternyata senyuman tadi, adalah senyuman terakhir sang Ulquiorra padanya.

Dan ia baru sadar kalau ternyata,

Seorang Orihima Inoue mencintai seorang pria bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer.


End file.
